Joyous Celebration
by Lost Betwixt Worlds
Summary: Christmas should be a time of joy not tears, but both will be happening this Christmas & one Cullen will be granted an extra special gift.


**Joyous Celebration**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Rating: Safe for all eyes**

**Summary:**

**Borrowing from the Classic story "The Night Before Christmas"**

**This is a little holiday ditty that popped into my brain as I was reading ****_Festive Feelings _****by Airedalgirl1 (check it out, it's actually really good).**

**So while this is written with love & given to all, Airedalegirl1 this is dedicated to you (thank you for the inspiration).**

**Enjoy & no matter what holiday you celebrate, may it be joyous & filled with those you love close to you this holiday season J**

**Love,**

**Lost Betwixt Worlds (aka Robbin)**

**_IT BEGINS_**

All stories begin somewhere it's true and ours begins in the small town of Forks Washington.

So sit back and relax, gather a warm blanket and mayhaps a cup of hot cocoa just to warm you…..

_Forks Washington:_

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the town, the people were busy all rushing around.

Chief of Police Charlie Swan was patrolling the streets in the hopes that no muggers were roaming his beat. The wolves of the Quileute tribe were patrolling too, just to ensure no Vampire creeps came through.

Up at the Cullen house it was a crazy hustle as Alice made sure that Emmett used his muscle.

The tree had been fetched, fresh cut from the woods by Carlisle, Edward and Jasper, who were now covered in snow.

As they entered the house Esme stopped them with a glare, while Rosalie handed out towels to soak up melting snow and even had extras to spare.

Bella and Nessie were busy stringing popcorn to hang and as soon as Edward was free, he sat at the piano to play Christmas songs that all sang.

As the hour drew near for little Nessie to rest, Uncle Emmett lifted her up to place the star on the tree.

After kissing all goodnight, she retired to bed and Uncle Jasper ensured that her sleep was really deep.

Quickly and quietly (though with Uncle Jasper's influence she wasn't bound to wake), the family wrapped presents and placed them round the tree.

Each person had a special place to wrap presents so no surprises were ruined.

Even Alice who sees all, kept her minds eye closed and Bella shielded Edwards mind so everyone's thoughts were a blank.

The snow softly fell as each present was wrapped and Esme starting baking so their Christmas guests all had snacks.

During the night Carlisle got a call "There's a new mom in labor and her regular Doctor's car is stalled. You are the best Doctor we have and Mommy-to-be is quiet frail. Please hurry Doctor Cullen because we know you won't fail."

So off to deliver a babe on Christmas Eve, Dr. Carlisle Cullen rushed with "Be Safe" from all and a "Wish everyone Merry Christmas Please".

While the Cullen house bustled and the Pack and Charlie kept watch, Carlisle did his best to ensure the new mom delivered safe.

At the stroke of Twelve, Rose wandered outside and glancing up saw a bright star in the sky. She recalled the stories her real mom had told and how of a special birth it foretold.

"Merry Christmas Momma" Rose whispered as she gazed at the star and then went inside to hug Esme who hugged her vampire daughter back.

While over at the hospital a loud wail filled the air as a small babe was born safely making everyone cheer.

The new mom was taken to her room and the babe was taken for testing and cleaning and then taken to mom's room.

After signing all the papers, Carlisle was prepared to leave, when a Nurse rushed towards him not sure if the sight she saw was to be believed.

"Dr. Cullen the mom is gone and it's like she was never there." Those words caused Carlisle to rush to the room and gaze in despair.

A newborn babe with no mom anywhere.

With barely any staff to care for the babe, the Chief of Staff gave Carlisle permission to take the child to his home and all knew that Social Services would have to be called.

While the child was bundled up nice and warm, Carlisle called Bella so everyone was warned.

As Carlisle traveled home his family all bustled, to ensure that all was ready for their unexpected bundle.

Peter and Char arrived with diapers and baby wipes to spare, while the Denali's arrived carting a stroller and blankets to everyone's shock.

Edward rushed out to pick up formula and binkies, while Alice trolled the attic for all the clothes Nessie outgrew.

Jasper ensured that the house was toasty warm, while Esme dusted top to bottom far faster than norm.

Bella put clean sheets on the crib, while Rosalie made sure all the bottles were fresh.

Emmett snuck out to buy some special gifts.

Charlie arrived with Sue Clearwater and the pack and everyone waited for Carlisle to get back.

Carlisle arrived with a small bundle kept warm from the cold and the family all hovered as they watched the blankets all unroll.

Then from deep in the warm folds a small babe appeared and although vampires can't cry, tears formed in Rosalie's eyes.

"She's so small" whispered Rose as she gazed at the small bundle and sucked in a deep breath as Carlisle handed her the babe.

"She needs a name Rosie" was Carlisle's reply and each family member watched as more tears filled Rose's eyes.

Remembering what time the babe was born and what had been in the sky, Rose gazed at the child and answered "Eve Star".

With a nod from the pack Charlie slipped from the room and placed a call to Social Services to tell them a safe, loving and proper home had been found for the newborn babe.

No strings had to be pulled, no promises made, Social Services was happy a child's first Christmas was saved.

Returning inside, Charlie cleared his throat loudly and lifting a glass from the buffet Esme laid announced loud and clear…

"My friends and family a decision has been made and I am happy to announce that Eve Star Hale McCarty Cullen is home."

Emmett's mouth dropped in shock (as did all the others) and Rosalie gazed at Charlie to make sure that she could trust what she was hearing.

"I spoke to Social Services and they agreed, the child needs a home especially on Christmas Eve.

So Emmett and Rose to your new daughter I toast."

The house swelled with love as Jasper projected the joy and Rose settled in a rocking chair to rock her new bundle.

The house settled down so the children could rest, when suddenly a knock sounded softly on the door.

Edward answered and suddenly in front of Rose a man did appear.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm just delivering a message my dear."

As soon as a letter was placed in her hand, the man disappeared…as if by slight of hand.

Rose opened the letter and read it out loud….

"Dear Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen,

The day I saw you with your niece I knew that you were destined to be a wonderful mom.

I can't care for my babe, my time here is short and now I know that her life is safe.

All I ask is one day that you tell her that her birth mom knew just for whom she carried her babe.

Love,

Eve Star's Birth Mom "

A pin drop could be heard of that there's no doubt and try as they might neither vampire nor shifter could find scent with which they could track.

And so it came to pass that like the small babe who was born in a manager and destined to save all mankind,

A small babe was delivered on that same special night, with only a bright star to herald her birth into this world.

But while the one was born so long ago and is carried in the hearts of all, this one is carried in the hearts of her new family and melted the heart of a woman who would never grow old.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL

AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT


End file.
